


my lemonade love, love. (on hold till further notice)

by iljhoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Pure, Really Slow Updates, Writing, it's been a while since i wrote, markhyuck must be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: mark writes about his liking towards donghyuck.





	1. note one

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is in mark's pov unless otherwise stated! small caps intended! :)

dear cute boy sitting behind me in math class,

hello.

i don't know your name, my information is only limited to your ~~cute~~ face and loud laugh.

oh! and that you're good friends with doyoung from class 3B.

my name's mark but even telling you that, i do not expect for you to know who i am.

why am i doing this? you don't even know of my existence,

yet i feel so enthralled just by hearing your voice.

i hope you know that because of you, my heart's in a mess.

 

~~i kinda like it though.~~

 

stay happy, i'd like you to be happy :D

 

mark lee.

 


	2. note two

dear cute boy that sits behind me in math class,

hello again.

today, you were being a complete fool and forgot your textbook,

even though it was your only class that required one for the day.

fool.

 

lucky for you, mr song was in a good mood

and didn't threaten to kick you out unlike last time, pft.

 

lucky for ~~me~~ you, he made you share textbooks with me for the assignment,

and you have NO IDEA how hard i tried, not to smile.

i think i did a pretty good job. (i hope.)

 

fool. remember to bring your textbook next time.

and introduce yourself to me! please?

 

mark lee.

 


	3. note three

dear cute boy who sits behind me in math class,

or should i say,

hello donghyuck??

that sounds weird, i'm sorry, but hey!

you were the one that told me your name first.

so, i'm not the creep here.

 

today, we had our first history class,

and you smiled that ~~great~~ smile of yours,

while asking me if you could sit next to me.

 

my answer was yes, and that bright smile,

somehow grew brighter???

what are you? the sun?

 

i'm not that good at korea history,

or any form of history in general.

~~i hope you are, because i may need help.~~

 

i hope you have a good day, donghyuck.

 

mark lee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates! i'll try my best to update this as much as possible! thank you for reading!


	4. note four

dear donghyuck,

today you took me by surprise

by taking my hand in yours (!!!!)

and dragging me halfway across the cafeteria,

stating that you would like me to meet your friends.

 

i'm pretty sure

that you've mumbled something

under your breath, but i can't hear what you've said

against the ~~loud and hard~~ beating of my heart.

i could only focus on my hand...

in...your hand...

 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HEART????!!!!

 

anyway,

your friends are really nice

and treated me well.

it's quite amusing how many of your friends

are seniors.

and you seem to be the youngest

of the lot.

 

oh poor you.

no fret! i'll be your same age buddy

and be of great company to you!

be thankful!!

 

love,

mark lee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a letter kind of format,, i hope it's alright :-))


End file.
